An electronic candle (sometimes referred to as an electronic candle or an LED candle) has evolved from a simple model that simulates the shape of a candle using an LED light to more sophisticated models with advanced features such as additional flame colors and additional styles. With no open flame or hot melted wax, flameless candles provide a longer-lasting, safe, and clean alternative to real candles, and, at the same time, can be used an ornaments, and for creating various lighting options.
Some electronic candles use a movable flame element, which when illuminated by light from a light source, such as an LED, provides an illusion of a flickering candle flame. In other electronic candles, the flame element can be stationary and a flickering flame effect is simulated by, for example, changing the manner in which the flame element is illuminated.